During a process of signal transmission or signal reception of a current radio-frequency (RF) transceiver front-end circuit, once one of the gain or the phase of the RF signal is adjusted, the other that is not adjusted is nonetheless affected and thus changed, such as the U.S. Patent No. US 2015/0333781 A1 discloses an RF transceiver front-end module with improved linearity. For example, when the RF transceiver front-end circuit changes the gain of the RF signal because the RF signal is too weak, although the RF transceiver front-end circuit does not adjust the phase of the RF signal, the phase of the RF signal is changed due to the architecture of the current RF transceiver front-end circuit.